Final Moments
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: While Margaux/Python is on the verge of death at the hospital after she is shot by Anaconda,she is given the chance to use her final moments to say goodbye to her fellow Serpent Sisters.


**FINAL MOMENTS**

**A PEANUTS THE NEXT CHAPTER FAN ONE SHOT**

**(This takes place during Episode 11 DID-Blackout Part 2.)**

It was a very cold and dark winter night down in Sparkyville in the most literal and non metaphorical way possible,it had been quite a few hours ever since The Serpent Sisters,The Spiders and the newly formed Lizard Ladies had their life threatening confrontation down at Sam's Auto Yard,and also a little while ever since Margaux Holt or Python had taken a bullet from Anaconda that was originally meant for Lucy or Mamba. As it was to be expected the girl's injury was being heavily and frantically looked at by the doctors down at the hospital while Charlie Brown, Freida, Lucy, Linus, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, Hans, Rattler, Cobra, Snoopy and Margaux's own mother were anxiously waiting for results about her current condition. It was indeed a very stressful time for everyone involved in the whole ordeal,and especially for Mamba,but there was still one other person who was also looking down at the entire mess from the sidelines,and it was someone who was basically knocked out cold at the time due to an injury,Margaux herself.

Almost like it was waking up from a bad dream,Margaux suddenly felt herself shoot wide awake as she gasped and frantically called out in an instant "Mamba?! Girls?!" only for the girl to receive no response from anything or anyone,much to her confusion,nervousness and even sort of relief when she soon realized that she no longer felt any pain from the bullet that had hit her,along with some more confusion due to her now standing in what looked like a hospital surgery room.

"What the? What's going on here?" Margaux softly gasped and quietly asked herself due to the sudden change in scenery before her eyes suddenly caught something in her peripheral vision as she glanced over to the left to see a surgery table with numerous doctors and surgeons surrounding it and chatting up a storm to which the girl called out due to curiosity while she began to walk towards the adults "Hey white coats,where am I?"

However much to Margaux's confusion and even frustration it seemed that the doctors were unable to hear her at all despite how close she was getting to them which resulted in the girl rolling her eyes and deciding to tap one of them on the back,only for something totally unexpected to happen instead. As soon as Margaux's hand touched one of the doctors,it miraculously phased through him without warning as Margaux jumped back and exclaimed in shock "What the?! Am I a ghost?! What's happening here?!" before she brushed it aside,gritted her teeth and stormed right past the doctors to finally see what they were looking at,only for her to be met with another surprise when she ended up seeing herself laying down on the surgery table,with the doctors trying endlessly to stop the bleeding from her bullet wound.

It was at this point that Margaux couldn't feel anything else but complete uneasiness due to what she was looking at as she gasped and meekly whimpered to herself "That's me right there,and that's a pretty bad looking wound too. Oh man am I scared here." before another man's voice suddenly stated out of nowhere "Take a good look at yourself Margaux." to which the Serpent Sister tensed up and fiercely asked in response "Hold up,who's there? Who are you?"

"Let me just say that I know a lot about you and the people of the world Margaux." The voice nonchalantly answered Margaux's question in a surprisingly polite and reassuring tone of voice as Margaux regained her posture and calmly retorted "Is that so huh? I take it this is as a result of me saving Mamba back at the Salvage Yard?" to which the voice promptly confirmed that her suspicions were right "Yes indeed Margaux,you did a very good deed tonight at your gang's confrontation,you gave your life for someone else's. Unfortunately this has come with the price of your own."

Immediately after hearing that Margaux felt her body tense up once again along with the violent churning of her stomach as she timidly questioned while her eyes widened "What? I'm…...going to die?" to which the voice somberly replied in response "Yes unfortunately,your wounds are simply too severe to be treated and you are likely gonna go out any minute now." before Margaux sighed and meekly asked while she started to tear up "Wait,I guess I have no choice here,but before I go,can I at least see the girls one last time?"

"Yes you may." The voice happily obliged to let Margaux see her Serpent Sister friends one last time to which the girl quickly headed out of the surgery room to be greeted by the sight of the other kids in the waiting room with looks of worry and grief on their faces,making Margaux tear up even more than before as she timidly whispered to herself while she slowly walked towards her three friends "Oh I'm so glad you're alright girls,but I don't want to have to go so soon. There's still so much stuff we all could have done together,but…...I guess it's worth it if you're still gonna be alive Mamba. I…..hope you all can make this world better after I'm gone."

_**Margaux:**_

_I used to believe._

_In the days I was naive._

_That I'd live to see justice done._

_And though I will die,long before that morning comes._

_I'll die while believing still,it will come when I am gone._

_Someday,when we are wiser,when the world's older,when we have learned._

_I pray someday we may yet live,to live and let live._

_Someday,life will be fairer._

_**Voice:**_

_Life will be fairer._

_**Margaux:**_

_Need will be rarer._

_**Voice:**_

_Need will be rarer._

_**Margaux:**_

_Greed will not pay._

_**Voice:**_

_Greed will not pay._

_**Margaux:**_

_Godspeed._

_**Voice:**_

_Godspeed._

_**Margaux:**_

_This bright millennium._

_**Voice:**_

_This bright millennium._

_**Margaux:**_

_On it's way._

_**Both:**_

_Let it come someday._

It was at this moment that Margaux decided to give her last goodbyes as she gave all her friends a single hug,even if they couldn't feel it.

_**Voice:**_

_When the world's older,when things have changed._

_**Both:**_

_Someday,these dreams will all be real._

_Still then we'll wish upon the moon._

_Change will come._

_**Voice:**_

_One day._

_**Margaux:**_

_Someday._

_**Both:**_

_Soon._

As Margaux gave her last hug out to Lucy,she slowly began to fade away into thin air and soon disappeared without a trace,and immediately afterwards her vitals stopped in the surgery room,meaning that she passed away at 12:15 AM.

**The End.**

"**Someday." **Written By Alan Menken And Stephen Schwartz.

©️Walt Disney Music Company,Ghostlight Records.


End file.
